


The Key is Under the Mat

by Word_Addict



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [16]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Happy Ending, Reconciliation, Relationship Discussions, is that the right tag? i hope so, or at least a hopeful one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Addict/pseuds/Word_Addict
Summary: peterb: happy birthday!mj: you remembered?!peterb: of course i did
Relationships: Peter B. Parker/Mary Jane Watson
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677706
Kudos: 15





	The Key is Under the Mat

**Author's Note:**

> a restorative conversation through texts
> 
> Number 84. "The key is under the mat."

_peterb: happy birthday!_

_mj: you remembered?!_

_peterb: of course i did_

_mj: thanks_

_peterb: no problem_

_mj: how are you?_

_peterb: ok. You?_

_mj: it’s been fine. Work is tiring_

_peterb: im sorry_

_mj: …I know_

_peterb: im sorry_

_mj: I saw you on the news the other day_

_peterb: …yeah_

_mj: you always have been a hero_

_peterb: im sorry._

_mj: its not a bad thing. I never said it was a bad thing_

_peterb: …oh_

_peterb: it doesn’t feel like something I can ignore, that’s all_

_peterb: and I don’t want to hurt anyone if I can help it_

_mj: well, you did_

_mj: even if you meant well_

_mj: it still hurt_

_peterb: Im sorry_

_mj: I forgave you_

_peterb: *forgive?_

_mj: no_

_mj: I meant what I said_

_peterb: oh_

_peterb: thanks_

_mj: your heroing is a good thing. And I know you don’t mean to hurt anyone_

_mj: you just get to into your own head_

_mj: and you don’t talk to people enough_

_mj: *me_

_peterb: …_

_peterb: I was scared_

_mj: do you want to talk about it over dinner?_

_peterb: do you?_

_mj: the key is under the mat_


End file.
